The Call
by xxFrozenTearsxx
Summary: The Ishida/Takaishi brothers go out for a night neither of them will ever forget...


A/N: Please take this warning into consideration. This was a borderline PG-13/R rated fic due to the story line and its events. Some jokes are perverted and Tai is very, very drunk in the first part (and so is Matt, although he's not as drunk as Tai). The story isn't graphic at all compared to others I've read, in my opinion, so it's okay for a 12-year old to be reading, I guess. Consider this my warning, and don't blame me if you feel a little queasy in some parts. My friends who don't have the faintest idea of what Digimon is have read it and they have all said, "No comment." so it mustn't be _that_ bad or else they would've said, "EW YOU PERVERT GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" because they're painfully honest like that, and oh gawd, I'm rambling, let me stop so you can read the rest of the story, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own Freddie's Strip club cuz I think it costs more than Digimon, which I don't own either. I don't own the song, "The Call". It's owned by BSB. And ah, hi Amber and Nati! Ahehehehe…*sweatdrops* they're my friends who own themselves and they are not strippers in real life (Amber wants to be one, though…j/k! She wants to be a pole dancer. KIDDING AGAIN!! Sheesh…) so um, yeah.

SoulDestiny presents…

# The Call

_*phone rings*_

"Hello?"

"Kari? This is Matt. Listen, is my brother home?"

"Yeah, hold on a minute. TK!!"

"Huh? This is TK."

"Yeah, TK? It's Matt. Tai and me are gonna go out for some drinks. Wanna come?"

"Um, I'll have to ask Kari. Kari?"

"It's fine with me, TK."

"Great! Kari said okay."

"Cool. I'll pick you up around seven, then."

"Okay. See ya, Matt."

"Yeah, whatever."

**_TK:_**

**_Let me tell you the story 'bout the call_**

**_That changed my destiny_**

**_Me and my boys went out_**

**_Just to end up in misery_**

"So where are we going?" TK asked as his brother pulled into his shackle-covered driveway. 

"Just a few clubs." Matt answered.

"Oh yeah." Tai Kamiya grinned as he tousled his thick, brown hair. "We're just gonna pick up some chicks, have a little fun… if ya know what I mean…" He winked at TK who was sitting in the front seat with Matt.

"But what about Kari?" TK wondered what his newly wed wife would say if she knew they weren't going out for just drinks.

"Kari, Shmari." Tai yawned. "Just a girl! Now if you want a _real_ woman…" His eyes wandered past TK and onto the isolated lot that Matt had just pulled into. "Damn, this is gonna be better than looking at one of Izzy's hentai sites!"

"So Sora isn't giving you enough love, huh?" Matt smirked.

"Actually, it's just the opposite." Tai replied. "She's like a dead fish when she does it."

TK wrinkled his nose. "Too much information, Tai."

"You're welcome!" Tai said as he stumbled out of the car and ran into the closed-off building, leaving Matt and TK behind.

"Is he drunk or something?" TK asked.

"If you call a vodka, screwdriver, and two shots of whiskey drunk, then yeah, he's wired." Matt answered as he opened the door for his younger brother.

"Wow. Isn't that illegal or something? I mean, it can kill you, right?"

Matt shrugged. "Well, you know Tai. He's got a stomach made of steel. Nothing can break him."

"You got that right!" TK laughed. He remembered when they were kids, Tai was able to down four bowls of rice in one gulp. That was Tai, alright. The human eating machine.

"Dude, will you guys hurry it up already!" Tai's rather irked head poked out of the building and glared at the duo, who were still standing by the vehicle.

"We're coming, you dumbass!" Matt yelled. He turned to TK, "C'mon, bro. We better get going before Tai does something to the girls. We can't let him have all the fun now, can we?"

"What are you talking about?" TK said in confusion.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you…" Matt grinned. "Welcome to your first night as a man, TK. This is Freddie's strip club!"

"S-s-strip club?" TK ran after his brother in shock. "B-but I'm married!"

"So is Tai, but you don't see him complaining!" Matt entered the club as TK reluctantly followed, finding Tai trying to slip a $5 bill down one of the girl's shirts. 

"I don't offer discounts!" the lady barked.

"But Amber! You know you want me!" Tai whined as he took his hand and placed it on her behind.

"C'mon TK," Matt whispered. "Tai's busy. Let's go check out the pole dancers and stuff."

"But what about Kari?" TK protested.

"Didn't she let you come?"

"Yes, but not to a strip club!"

"Drinks, strip club, they're all the same thing!" Matt yelled. "Besides, it's not like she'll find out unless you do something stupid and tell her!"

TK sighed. "Fine. But only for five minutes. After that, I'm leaving."

"You made the right choice, brother dear," Matt smiled. "Now welcome to my little world of pleasure…" He pushed the door to another room open to reveal tons of braless girls dancing all over the tables and in cages. "HELL, YEAH!!" he yelled in delight. "Now that's the way I like it!" He looked at TK. "You can open your eyes now, ya know."

"Oh, I can see fine from here, thanks." TK muttered, his hands firmly clamped over his eyes.

"You don't really wanna be here, do you?" Matt asked, his eyes glued on one of the girls swinging around a pole. TK shook his head. "Okay, fine. Have it your way." Matt dug into his pockets and pulled out his car keys. "Here. Take the car and go home. I don't think me or Tai will be going anywhere else tonight, anyways."

"Thank you." TK gladly took the keys and with his eyes still shut, had his hands guide the way toward the exit. "If any of you girls are in my way, please move, 'cause I'm a happily married man!" he yelled, feeling his way out. He grabbed what he thought was the doorknob and turned it.

"OUCH! YOU PERVERT! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE GRABBING!!"

TK opened his eyes to find Amber standing there with a pissed-off look on her face.

"Hey man, look where you're touching her." Tai whispered. TK looked down and found his hand on the girl's chest.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry!" TK apologized as he made a run for the real exit.

"Sheesh, kids these days…" Amber mumbled.

"You wouldn't happen to sell prostitution, now would ya?" Tai asked. Amber slapped him. 

"Baby, just gimme a little luvin'!!"

**_* * *_******

****TK sighed as he frantically stepped outside. He couldn't believe that Tai and his brother thought this was fun! He thought it was disgusting! And what would Kari think if she knew that her brother did this? TK shuddered. He couldn't tell Kari about this. She would be so disappointed. He'd just tell her that Matt and Tai had too much to drink, so he brought them home. Anyways, it's not like he'd be lying. They _did_ have way too much to drink, right?

TK walked across the parking lot in exasperation. He didn't want to lie to Kari, but it was his only choice.

**_Was about to go home_**

**_When there she was standing in front of me_**

**_She said hi_**

**_I got a little place nearby, wanna go?_**

"Oh, shit!"

TK turned around to find a young woman screaming at her car.

"Work you useless piece of crap!" she shrieked.

"Um…do you need any help?" TK approached her uneasily.

"Gee, whaddya think, bozo?" The woman hissed sarcastically then looked up and saw TK. She smiled. "Oh and who might you be?"

"Oh, um, I'm ah, TK." His face flushed with the color red. "So do you need any help?"

"Not anymore…" she cooed. "So what's a sweet young thing like you doing out in this nasty part of town?"

"Well, ah, my brother thought I'd like it here, so he drove me here, but er, I didn't so, now, well, I'm sort of going home?"

The woman shook her head. "And such a young one, too! Well, since you were leaving, how 'bout going to my place? We could have some fun, you know, my treat?"

TK blinked then shook his head. "NO! I mean, don't take this the wrong way 'cause you're cute and everything, but I'm married! Happily married, I might add!"

"Oh, really?" the woman laughed. "Silly me! Of course an attractive fella like you _would_ be married! Well how 'bout I take up that offer and you help me by giving me a ride to my hotel? It's not too far from here, just out of town."

"Well, I guess that's okay…" TK slowly agreed as he walked the woman to Matt's car and opened the door for her. "So what's your name?"

"Oh!" the woman squealed in response. "I'm so stupid! My name's Natalia, but you can call me Nati."

"That's an interesting name…" TK said. "What do you do?"

"I used to work at Freddie's." Nati replied airily. "I was the main attraction. Then I quit."

"Oh…may I ask why?"

"My husband. He owns the place, ya know? We got into a fight, he hit me. He has a really bad temper."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Nati rolled her eyes. "It's not like it was the first time or anything like that. It's been going on for, like, two years, I just never had the sense to leave the bastard."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Nati thought for a moment then answered, "Actually, yeah. I know you said you were married, but do ya think you could stay with me for a couple of hours at my hotel? We won't be doing anything, I just need to feel safe, just in case Freddie comes, ya know? There's no telling what that asshole can do, especially on a night like this if he finds me."

"I suppose." TK began, "but I'll have to call my wife and tell her first."

Nati laughed. "Oh, yeah, what are you gonna tell her, 'Oh sweetie, I went to a strip club and picked up a stripper, and now we're goin' to her hotel room. I hope you don't mind if I spend the night!' Yeah, TK, that's really gonna go over well!"

"Hey! Kari will understand." TK replied defensively. "We trust each other."

"Well don't count on her to trust you after this!" Nati chuckled. "Trust me kid, I have a lot more experience than you do, and if my man told me he was spending the night at a stripper's, or any girl's hotel for that matter, I'd send his carcass out the house! Love don't last forever, I'll tell you that much!"

"Our love does. You don't know Kari and I. We've known each other since grade school. I would never lie to her."

"Oh, really? So you're saying she _knew _you were partying at a strip club? That's some wife you got there, TK!"

"Well, no she didn't, actually…" TK muttered, a bit flustered. Maybe Nati was right. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell Kari that he was with a stripper that night. Besides, it wasn't like they were gonna _do_ anything! Yeah, he'd think of it as a good deed for the community… "Give me the phone."

"Okay…" Nati said uneasily. She dug into her purse and handed TK her cell phone. "Don't talk too long, it's battery's kinda low."

"Don't worry." TK replied. He had other things to worry about. Like how he couldn't believe he was going to go through with the call. He hoped Kari would believe him…

**_I should have said no_**

**_Someone's waiting for me_**

**_But I called my girl up and said_**

**_Listen baby I'm sorry_**

**_Just wanna tell you don't worry_**

**_I will be late don't stay up and wait for me_**

**_Say again_**

**_You're dropping out_**

**_My battery is low_**

**_Just so you know_**

**_We're goin' to a place nearby_**

**_Gotta go_**

"You're a good man, ya know that?" Nati smiled.

"Yeah, right," TK groaned. "A good man wouldn't have lied to his wife."

*** * ***

"Welcome to my humble abode." Nati stated dramatically as she unlocked the door to her hotel room. TK stepped inside after her and took a look around. Its condition was appalling. There were broken pieces of wood hanging out from the drawers, the walls were stained in grease, the ceiling looked like it was about to collapse, and there was an awful stench in the air that reminded him of a dead rat.

"Wow. I'm speechless." TK whispered.

Nati shrugged. "Yeah, I know it's not much, but it's all I can afford." She took off her coat and threw it on the bed. "Make yourself comfortable."

TK walked over to the scratched up table and pulled up a chair. "So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. How 'bout some refreshments?"

"Sure." TK watched as Nati disappeared into the kitchen. He couldn't believe anyone could live in such a nasty shelter. He felt so sorry for Nati. He found himself wondering if Kari would mind her moving in with them. Nati seemed nice. _Ha, good luck convincing her. _TK thought. After this stunt, Kariwould most likely never trust him again. But he had to help Nati. After all, wasn't that what he lived for? Helping people?

"Hey, TK, I hope you like beer. There was nothing else lying around." Nati handed him a glass, then walked towards one of the drawers and began to undress. 

"Well, actually," TK began uneasily, "I don't usually drink beer." He stared at Nati as she dug into the drawer and pulled out something red and see-through.

"C'mon!" Nati urged. "It's not like it's gonna do anything to you! It's just one glass!"

"I don't know…" TK winced as Nati stripped down and put on the newfound lingerie. 

"Please?" Nati leaned towards TK. "For me?"

"Uh, okay, fine then." TK took the glass. "But only one drink."

Nati smiled. "That's enough for me!"

TK and Nati sat there and talked about their lives. He learned that Nati had been married to Freddie for about two years and that Freddie had been abusive towards her. Nati had requested a divorce the other day when Freddie threatened to kill her. That's when she left the strip club, and ran into TK.

"Wow. I can't believe it." TK said softly. Nati had more problems than he thought. He put down his empty glass and looked at the time. It was past midnight. "Oh, damn, I'm sorry, Nati, but I've gotta go home. Kari's waiting for me." TK got up quickly, but sat down again when a sudden wave of fatigue fell over him. 

"Can't you stay for one more drink?" Nati asked.

"No," TK attempted to get up again. "I'm sorry, Nati, but I really have to go. If you want, I can ask Kari if you could stay over at our house." He staggered towards the door as his head spun in confusion. What was going on? The beer couldn't have taken that much of an affect over him, could it? TK concentrated on getting to the door as his world began to darken. Something was definitely wrong. He clumsily reached for the doorknob, and turned it as he felt himself fall deeper into oblivion. 

"Oh my God. TK?" 

TK looked up to see a familiar figure loom in front of him. It wasn't Nati…

"Izzy…" 

Everything went black.

* * *

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

**__**_"Hello?"_

_"Hey, Kari, it's TK."_

_"Oh hi, TK. When are you gonna be home?"_

_"That's the thing. I'm gonna be late."_

_"Really? Why?"_

_"Well, Matt had a little to much to drink and he doesn't want Mimi to know, so I'm gonna drive him around for awhile until he calms down."_

_"Oh. Okay. How's Tai?"_

_"Tai, er, Tai's fine. He's great actually!"_

_"That's good. Usually he drinks more than Matt does when they go out on outings like that. Hey, wait a minute. They didn't try to take you a strip club, did they?"_

_"Strip club? Um, no, of course not! Why would you think that?"_

_"I don't know. I had a weird feeling that Tai would pull a stunt like that. You know how he gets when he's drunk."_

_"Um… yeah. Listen, Kari, I gotta go. The battery's running out on the phone I'm using."_

_"Okay. I'll see you soon."_

_"Yeah, okay."_

_"I love you, TK."_

_"I…love you too…"_

_~***END OF FLASHBACK***~_

"No! Kari! I didn't mean to lie to you!" TK screamed as he sat up on the bed, drenched in sweat. He looked around his surroundings in bewilderment. Where was he? Suddenly, he felt sick to his stomach. He leaned over the bed and began to throw up.

"Finally! You're awake!"

TK looked up to find Nati walk in from outside. "Where the hell am I? What did you do to me?"

Nati blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put that much sleeping weed into your drink. I just thought that it'd keep you from leaving me so soon."

"What?!" TK glared at her. "You _drugged_ me?!!!" 

"I'm sorry!" Nati apologized again. "It's just that I was so scared of being alone. I mean, what if Freddie came back to get me?"

"So?!" TK exclaimed in fury. "That's no excuse to drug me!! And anyways, if Freddie was coming back, how the hell would I be able to protect you if I was_knocked out_?!!"

"Well I don't know!!" Nati began to get angry. "I was scared, okay? I couldn't think straight!"

They bathed in silence for a couple of moments before TK finally spoke up, "How long was I out?"

"All night. I thought you were dead or something."

"ALL NIGHT?!!" TK roared. "What am I gonna tell Kari? Give me your phone! I have to call her!"

"Uh… that wouldn't be a good idea." Nati said awkwardly.

"And why is that?" TK demanded.

"Your friend Izzy happened to work at this hotel and he saw you and me in the room together, and I think he got the wrong idea."

"Wait," TK took a deep breath. "Are you telling me he told Kari I was with you that night… doing stuff?"

"Well, yeah, if you put it that way-"

"DAMMIT!" TK slammed his hand against the wall. Then he threw up again. Kari was going to kill him. 

**_Now one night gone_**

**_Nothings been won_**

**_I can't take it back_**

**_What's done is done_**

**_One of her friends found out_**

**_That she wasn't my only one_**

**_And it eats me from inside_**

**_That she's not by my side_**

**_Just because I made that call and lied  
  
_**

**__**"TK, calm down, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"NOT BAD?!!" TK yelled. "Not _bad?!_ Nati, going out with your brother's not bad. Going home with a stripper, _that's bad!!_"

"But you said you trusted each other, right? Just explain to her that you were only here to help me. Nothing happened."

"Good idea." TK panted. "Where's your phone?"

"Here." Nati handed TK her cell phone. TK quickly dialed Kari's number and waited impatiently for his wife to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Kari? It's TK."

_Click!_

"Damn! She hung up on me!" He dialed the number again. This time there was no answer. "What am I going to do?" he asked Nati urgently.

Nati shrugged. "Try again? I mean, if you keep on calling her, she has to pick up eventually."

So that's what TK did. Unfortunely, nobody picked up. He tried again and again. Finally, after about an hour of calling, someone did pick up.

"Hello?"

"Sora? It's TK. Put Kari on the phone."

"No, TK. She wants to be left alone."

"I don't care! Put her on the phone!" TK heard a slight pause then Sora came back on.

"I'm sorry TK. She doesn't want to talk to you."

TK looked at Nati for help. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, listen Sora, tell her that it's not what she thinks-"

"Not what she thinks!" Sora interrupted. "TK, Izzy saw you in a hotel room with a half naked girl, drunk out of your mind! Tai came home yesterday and said he remembered you and Matt leaving with two strippers! Now add the fact that you both have been missing for one day! Tell me how it's not what we all think!"

"It's hard to explain." TK answered, exasperated.

"Well then tell me. I've got all day."

"Well first of all, Matt wasn't with me-"

"And that's supposed to make it better?" Sora interrupted again. "TK, that's even worse! That means you were alone with another girl!"

"It's not like that!"

"So you weren't with another girl?"

TK sighed. "I was, but-"

"TK, I can't believe you. I thought you loved Kari. We all did. I guess we were wrong."

"But I do love her." TK replied. But it was too late. Sora had hung up. "God, I can't believe this is happening." TK cried. "This is all because I made that stupid call to her and lied!" He tried to push it out of his head. This had to be some sort of nightmare. But it wasn't. It had happened, and there was nothing he could do about it. He made the call. He lied.

**_Listen baby I'm sorry_**

**_Just wanna tell you don't worry_**

**_I will be late don't stay up and wait for me_**

**_Say again_**

**_You're dropping out_**

**_My battery is low_**

**_Just so you know_**

**_We're goin' to a place nearby_**

**_Gotta go_**

"Move." TK pushed Nati out of the way as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Nati asked in confusion.

"Home," TK muttered angrily.

"But what about me?" Nati inquired. 

"I don't know. I don't care. Just let me leave, you've ruined my life enough already."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Nati ran up and stopped TK before he opened the door. "What did I do?"

"You dragged me to this hell hall, drugged me, made it look like I slept with you, and pitted the love of my life against me."

"Um, no I didn't!" Nati retorted. "It was _your_ choice to come here, _your _choice to take that drink, and for God's sake, I'm a freakin' stripper! It's my job to look like I've slept with the world!"

"Well, I don't happen to care about you or your job anymore, alright?" TK said as he pushed Nati out of the way and opened the door.

"You bastard."

TK looked up to see a malicious looking, cumbersome man standing above him in fury. "Who are you?"

"I'm Freddie, Nati's husband." He replied, pushing TK back into the hotel room, and shutting the door. "And I'd like to know why you're in her room."

"Freddie, please," Nati intervened.

"Shut up, bitch!" he yelled back at her. He turned back to TK. "I said, I'd like to know what you're doing with my wife."

"It's not what you think." TK answered.

"It's not what I think, my ass!" Freddie yelled. "I come looking for my woman, and I find her in bed with a fuck like you!! What the hell am I supposed to think! Now how the hell did you meet her?"

"I don't have time to explain this." TK tried to shove him out of his way, butFreddie just put more force onto TK.

"Maybe this will give you time." He took out a gun and pointed it towards TK's head. "Now talk."

"Freddie, leave him alone." Nati started crying. "This has nothing to do with him. It's about me and you. Let him go."

"I told you to stay out of this, you slut!" Freddie pushed Nati onto the floor. "Now, don't make me hurt you kid."

TK glared. "You don't scare me. And you shouldn't treat your wife that way."

"How I treat my wife doesn't concern you!" Freddie raised his fist and popped TK on the jaw. 

"You shouldn't have done that." TK charged towards the giant and knocked the gun out of his hands. 

"You fuckin' moron! I'll send you to the moon for that one!" Freddie picked TK up and threw him into the kitchen. TK quickly got up and felt his arm pop out of his socket. Angrily,TK picked up a baseball bat that was hidden near by, and cracked it over Freddie's skull. Freddie fell to the ground as TK dropped the baseball bat. Was he still alive? He bent over to check for a pulse when he heard a noise.

"Get away from him." Nati said. She had the gun in her hands, and was pointing it at TK. "I said, get away from my husband, you murderer!"

"But Nati, I thought-"

"You thought nothing!" Nati cried, tears streaming down her face. "Get away before I shoot!"

"Nati, please, I-"

"NO!" Nati closed her eyes as she pulled the trigger. It was all TK could do from screaming out as he felt the cold bullet plunge into his stomach. He collapsed onto the ground in pain as Nati walked over to him. "It didn't have to be this way, TK. You could've left me alone. You could have left both of us alone!"

_What was she talking about? _TK wondered. _She was the one who brought me here and drugged me!_

"I'm not crazy!" Nati yelled. "Those weird people at the hospital… they're wrong about me! I'm fine! I'm fine!"

"Nati, please…" TK whispered. He felt himself fade slowly into darkness. He was losing the fight.

"You can't take me…" Nati raised the gun again. "This is for Freddie."

The sound of the gunshot rang in the air as TK's destiny was changed for eternity. 

**_Matt:_****__**

**_Let me tell you the story_**

**_'bout the call that changed my destiny_**

**_Me and my boys went out_**

**_Just to end up in misery_**

Matt stared up at the girl who was dancing over him in boredom. It had been two hours since TK had left, and Matt was beginning to sober up. _What am I doing?_ He thought. _This is wrong._ He motioned the girl to leave, and when she didn't, he took a napkin, jotted down Tai's phone number and stuffed it down her bra. She left, happily. Matt sighed. This was his life. Getting drunk and partying on weekends, and just getting drunk on the other days. He walked out of the private room to find Tai, who was conveniently on top of the cashier, Amber. 

"Tai, let's get outta here." He said.

"Aww, Matt, but the fun's just beginning!" Tai answered. 

Matt rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm leaving, though, so find your own ride home."

"Oh, I have a ride, alright!" Tai whooped. 

Matt walked out into the parking lot before realizing TK had the car. "Damn." He sighed. It looked like he was gonna have to walk it. He strolled around back of the building, wondering where to go. He couldn't go home to Mimi. She'd strangle him. Or maybe she wouldn't. What he and Mimi had wasn't exactly love. They were pretty good friends, but nothing more. _Then why are you married to her?_ A voice in his head whispered. Good question. Why _was _he married to her? Maybe because of the circumstances? TK and Kari were getting married, and so were Tai and Sora, and Ken and Yolei… maybe it was that he felt like he had to? He knew Mimi was pretty desperate. But what about him? Personally, he couldn't care less if he was married or not, so why did he agree to marry Mimi?

He stayed still, hoping that the stars would answer his questions. They didn't. Matt shook his head and was about to turn and leave, when he heard a soft crying in the distance. He followed the sound and found the stripper that was dancing on the pole earlier, crying on the sidewalk. 

**_Was about to go home _**

**_and there she was standing in front of me_**

**_I said hi_**

**_I got a little place nearby_**

**_Gotta go_**

"Hey, what's wrong?" Matt asked her gently. She shook her head in reply. "Well, I got a place nearby, and you can come with me if you want."

The girl looked up and glared at him. "Just because I'm a stripper, doesn't mean I don't have any morals."

"Well, _sorry_! I just thought you'd want to have a little fun, that's all."

The girl stood up. "You are a pervert, you know that?" She began to walk away.

"Hey!" Matt chased after her. "I'm sorry if I offended you, but c'mon, if you have that kind of job, people tend to think those kind of things about you."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Well, what if I don't like this job?"

"Then why are you working in it?"

"Because I have to, okay?"

Matt shook his head. "That's not a good enough reason."

"Well, I don't have a good enough reason to tell a complete stranger my life story, okay?" she sped up in annoyance as Matt continued to follow her. "Will you leave me alone?" she cried.

"No, and my name is Matt, so there, we're not strangers anymore."

"Yes we are, and don't think I don't have enough sense to carry around a can of mace for crazy people like you, 'cause I do."

"Whoa, steady there." Matt said. This girl was kind of feisty. He liked that in a girl. "So tell me your name."

The girl turned around in irritation. "My name isn't any of your business, so go back to your girlfriend or wife or whoever your significant other is, and leave me alone!"

"I don't have a significant other." Matt muttered. Mimi wasn't significant, or at least not to him.

"Really?" The girl stopped walking. "That's funny."

"Why?"

"Because I DON'T CARE!!" The girl punched him in the stomach and ran off, leaving Matt staring after her in surprise. What the hell was that all about? He shrugged it off, and continued walking down the promenade. For some reason, he couldn't get that girl's face out of his head. What was going on? He sustained walking through the streets in a daze. His mind was a blur. Suddenly, he remembered why he went out and got himself drunk in the first place. Mimi was pregnant. And it wasn't his baby.

He looked up for a moment and saw her. It was the girl from the strip club. He didn't know why, but he felt the sudden urge to go talk to her. Matt inconspicuously followed her so that he was not to be noticed. He didn't know why he was suddenly infatuated with that girl. All he knew was that he needed to speak to her right away.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock!_

__Syrena Loire groggily got up from her nap and looked at the clock. 4 am. Who would be knocking on the door this early in the morning? She stumbled out of bed and carefully opened the door. "Oh, please, not you again!" she moaned.

Matt stepped into her apartment and looked around. "Not bad for a woman who needs to strip."

"Will you just leave me the hell alone?" Syrena cried.

"Yeah," Matt began, "But I need to talk to you first."

"No."

"Then I won't leave you alone."

Syrena rolled her eyes. "Fine. You have five minutes."

Matt sat down on her couch, and they stared at each other in silence.

"So whaddya wanna talk about?" Syrena asked impatiently.

"Actually," Matt began to laugh. "I'm not really sure."

"Then get out!!" Syrena screamed.

That's when Matt's cell phone began to ring. "Oh damn, not again. Hello?"

"Matt, it's Mimi. When are you coming home?"

**_Listen baby I'm sorry_**

**_Just wanna tell you don't worry_**

**_I will be late don't stay up and wait for me_**

**_Say again_**

**_You're dropping out_**

**_My battery is low_**

**_Just so you know_**

**_We're goin' to a place nearby_**

**_Gotta Go_**

**__**"Oh, no you don't, Yamato Ishida!" Mimi exclaimed. "Tai's right here with me, and according to him, you left a long time ago with some girl."

Matt's eyes widened in amazement. Tai found his way home? "Er, I'm sorry, Mimi, can't hear ya. My battery must be low. Gotta go." He quickly hung up.

"I can't believe you just did that." Syrena acknowledged. "And you had the audacity to tell me you didn't have a significant other, too!"

"Oh, well, uh, she's not really that significant…" Matt replied.

"You're a big jerk, you know that?" Syrena said. "Get out."

"No, wait!" Matt stalled for time. "I suddenly remembered why I wanted to talk to you!" He began to tell her how he only got married to Mimi because she was feeling down about being the only girl not getting married from her group of friends. Then he told her how he eventually began to love Mimi, but she broke his heart by getting impregnated by another guy. When he finished, Syrena stared at him in awe.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"How did I know what?"

"Earlier I told you I didn't tell my life story to strangers, but you knew it anyways."

"What are you talking about?"

As if on cue, a cry rang out from one of the bedrooms, and Syrena disappeared for a moment, coming back with a baby. "Matt, meet Hasana." 

"Wow…" Matt looked at the baby in surprise. "Is she yours?"

"A year ago, me and my boyfriend got into a huge fight, so I went off and slept with his best friend to take revenge on him." Syrena rocked the baby back and forth in her arms. "It was the biggest mistake I ever made. I ended up getting pregnant, and my boyfriend didn't want anything to do with the baby. Ever since then, I've been living in debt trying to support me and Hasana."

"Which explains the strip club." Matt finished.

Syrena nodded. "Matt, I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't leave Mimi just yet. Give her time. She needs you, even if she doesn't act like it. I know my life would be a lot easier if I had a man around to support me."

"You're right." Matt stood up, "Thanks. I guess I found what I was looking for."

Syrena walked him to the door. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope I never see you again."

"I hope so, too." Matt smiled. "Good luck with you and Hasana."

"Thanks." Syrena said as she shut the door.

Matt sighed as he walked through the sunrise. He was lucky to meet up with Syrena. It looked like her advice would change his destiny once again. 

His phone began to ring, and for the first time in years, he was happy to answer it. "Hello?"

"Matt… its Mimi…"

"Oh, hey Mimi. Guess what, I have good news-"

"Well, that can wait." Mimi interrupted. "Matt, its TK. He's dead."

***phone hangs up***

**_ _**

A/N: Okay, okay, so it's a bad ending. Well, the story was about ONE NIGHT the changed their destinies. It said nothing about the aftermath. Unless, of course, you want a sequel. But I doubt that.

Just a lil' note: I don't support Mimato. I have nothing against it, I just thought it was necessary for the plot. Okay?

Hey, Nati, I'm sorry I made you totally psycho and everything. But you said you'd rather be a psychopath than die! Um…just for the record, Nati's a REAL PERSON who I know PERSONALLY, and if she was a real psychopath, I wouldn't have put her in the story. So please don't flame her. Thanx!

Okay, ya'll, R&R!! Luv ya!! 

**_  
_**

**_  
  
_**

**_ _**


End file.
